Paparazzi
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara is a Model dealing with the drama of being famous and the ex boyfriend of another model by the name of Itachi. But who is out to make his life worse? Itachi or his paparazzi-stalker Sasori? At this point in his career he needs to be logical and wise when picking who he trusts - or if he can even do so.
1. Prologue

"Day!"

"Day over here!"

"Day, what are you going to do next now that the two of you have broken up?!"

"Day, any future plans?"

Honestly all that makes me want to do is ram rusty nails in my ear! Why did I want to be famous in the first place? The fans are psycho, the hours are long and the paparazzi is the worst thing on the planet! Every glossy page I've ever turned through when I was young makes me want to vomit now.

So and so gained weight! This person is in an affair! Their marriage lasted only two months! Diet diet diet! Look who adopted a another baby! Sex tips 101!

Since when did this all become news worthy? I never thought something so important to me while I was younger would turn into trash, or the disgusting realization my youth dreams and aspirations has always been trash. I've become aware of the torment celebrities go through now, day by day it makes me sicker and sicker. I want to pull my hair out! However that would be very bad for my career, besides I can see the front page now!

THE WORLD FAMOUS ADROGENOUS MODEL, DAY, PULLS OUT EVER POPULAR HAIR DUE TO STUPIDITY! Read more on page 5!

The worst part is who would be the one to get the scoop...

Sasori Akasuna.

The bane of my existence, the traveling trash with a camera who follows me everywhere. He really does make me sick. A snap of the camera of me eating a snack and that's front page material. A snap of me walking without my ex boyfriend...front page material! A snap of me with messy hair..you got it.. Front page material!

And it's all Akasunas' fault!

At least that's what seems cause honestly, everywhere I go? He goes. Every time there ends up a picture of me. I know he takes pictures of other celebrities. Or really at least he used to yeah, it seems the minute I got a little spotlight, bam he's been there. It makes me sad here too since if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be as famous...but at the same time I wouldn't be scrutinized for everything I do! I wouldn't have a a great hatred for the glossy pages I've always loved!

Sasori Akasuna.

It makes me sick that I have a crush on scum like you.

* * *

uh yeah. starting a new fic. I had a selection of half started fics to pick from and I chose this one cause...idk why, I just did. Rating is M for a reason - for future chapters for the wink wink nudge nudge. DLDR.

Party on losers.


	2. Chapter 1

"Deidara! You in there?"

"..."

"Dei."

"..."

"art is eternal.."

"Ah hell no! Yeah!"

My friend takes a step back looking frustrated with me, and I don't blame her. All I can think about is boys. Two boys in particular - that asshat Sasori and that douchebag Itachi. What did I do to deserve this? It's almost like -

"Deidara!"

"What?! What do you want Konan?"

"Your attention obviously." She crosses her arms giving me a stern look. I'm not gonna lie here, she's scary. "I swear to god, I know that you're still brooding over your broken relationship, but sitting around in a dark house reading tabloid magazines all day isn't going to help you at all!"

I run my hands through my dirty hair, really what could she know? She doesn't have a whole squad of paparazzi after her looking for a screw up, a lie to blow up out of proportions. Something to make her want to hide in a dark apartment until it all dies down. If it ever will. She's in a happy relationship with my manager Pain, that the whole world seems to support. I just got out of a messy relationship with another popular male androgynous model. The death threats are coming left and right!

How could you do that to our Itachi? What did Itachi do to you? Did you ever really love him? You were never good enough for him anyway. You're the one who cheated! He's too perfect, he could never use you! You slut! He's the reason you got popular! You should just die.

While on twitter the trending hashtag is #supportforitachi and #alwaysloveitachi. Yeah right. I do believe he cheated on me. No one believes me though, no one ever does. I wish I had never received that anonymous text... I could have lived in a happy dream world just a little bit longer. At least I didn't do anything stupid, my name and body are still a safe place.

Konan wraps an arm around me and presses our cheeks together for a moment before moving to rest her head on my shoulder. "It's too bad you don't have proof that Itachi cheated on you. That would quickly clear your name and end the death threats! You don't deserve this!" At moments like this I don't feel worthy of how great Konan is, and that's a shame. No one should feel unworthy of someones general kindness. She's so nice - scary but nice. "Deidara we should sneak out of here to my place and just be outside, fresh air even for a moment y'know?"

That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Now when Konan and I go outside, to prevent being hunted down by the paparazzi, we both put little costumes on. Konan has a long brown wig and doesn't wear make up or fancy clothes. You can hardly tell it's her at all, it's amazing. Now for me it's a bit more, I dress as a girl. I part my hair in the middle and tie it up in a messy bun, wear lots of make up, glasses with fake lenses and yes, girls clothes. Now girls clothes have never bothered me, I actually wish I could wear them more often since I look so cute in them.

These outfits don't always work and I usually get caught, but it's worth a try. A little headline like: DAY CROSSDRESSES TO HIDE SHAME FROM WORLD doesn't sound...so bad... Especially compared to what they've been lately.

Konan didn't think this through however. How are we going to leave the place when it's surrounded by the paparazzi? We need a distraction. I pick up my phone and send a discreet tweet:

'Thanks Konan for checking up on my house while I'm on a trip away from this all! Tahiti here I come!'

Konan and I peek through the curtain and watch as the paparazzi all whip out their phones and the chaos commences as they all flee for an airport for a better place to get a story. We both slink down from the window to the couch beneath it, "Why didn't you do that sooner?" Konan asks a little angry.

"I honestly didn't think it would work yeah."

As she gets back up to look out the window she groans, "Well it didn't work one hundred percent.."

"What?" I hop up quickly joining her in looking out the window to see the one person who makes my skin crawl...Sasori Akasuna. He's just standing there with a smug look on his face as he looks at the window we're peeking from, fiddling with the camera around his neck nonchalantly. I fume and jump up quickly, tripping and knocking over everything in my path as dash out my front door to him.

"Hello Day. Lovely weather to go to Tahiti right?" I want to wipe that smug look off his face so bad! With my face in particular BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT.

"Go away Sasori! I've had enough trouble as it is and I don't need you here making my life worse, yeah!"

He looks at me like my childhood pet died, but it doesn't last for long as it quickly changes to a look of mischief. "Alright, since you're brooding about in your house, I'll leave you alone, just one thing..."

"Thank you sasori, what?"

"Cheeeeeese."

Click!

He took a picture of me!

"Get out of here you JACKASS!"

Sasori that scum doesn't even hear me and slides one of his slimy tentacle arms around my waist and tsks in my ear. I can feel my face heat from his hot breath and his tentacle resting on my hip. I struggle but he quickly slides his camera in front of me, but what I see isn't a picture of me - it's a picture of that lowlife-wart on the bottom of my foot-Itachi!

However it's not just any picture of him, it's the picture I need to clear my name, to call off all those angry fangirls and boys of his! This is a picture of him getting sucked off by some girl -in public- with the date included in the picture! The date while we were dating! Before we broke up! This is the proof he's at fault! I'm the good guy!

All I can do is gasp and marvel in awe for a moment. With this picture I can do so much! And it came from stupid Sasori!

I jump when I feel his hands and body become a little too cozy against mine and turn to yell at him but I find myself grabbing his face and giving him a big and painful kiss on the lips. I retract myself pretty quick. That was a muscle spasm. Really.

Sasori doesn't say anything but just laughs and looks down at the camera and begins pressing buttons. I look down to see what he's looking at and gasp at all the pictures of Itachi cheating on me while we were dating with multiple women. I want to cry - cry because I didn't know he cheated on me THAT much, and cry because I can run that bastard into the ground. To think that I had earlier wished that I had never been informed of his cheating.

I have to remember though this is SASORI with the pictures.

"What the hell, Sasori? You publish photos of me but not of the dick who cheated on me?" I scream trying to turn and face him better. "Anyway, give me those photos!"

He gives me a stoic cold look before he lets out a laugh and leans closer to me, but moves the camera further away like a bully would teasing the poor and defenseless. "Day, you should know I don't give away celebrity photos for free I - "

"I will give you a thousand dollars a piece! No, two thousand! No, FIVE THOUSAND!"

Here he doesn't laugh or smirk, it doesn't even look like he's pondering it. His look is harsh and almost like I had offended him - with his creepy way I hardly showing it. After a moment though he clicks his tongue and wags a finger in my face like I'm some sort of child, "I don't want your money, Day..."

Doesn't want money? He didn't say it wasn't enough, he said he didn't WANT it. What does he mean he doesn't want money? I've seen his car, it's a piece of junk! I can see his clothes, they could be so much nicer! I can just imagine him well dressed and in a nice sports car - UGH.

"What? What could you possibly want from me?"

Now his smirk comes back and an evil laugh erupts from his throat. I don't like where this is going...

"I want you to call me Danna from now on!"

Danna? As in Master? Really? Ouch that took a stab at my pride. But really, I should have seen that coming.

"I also want to know your real name."

That shocks me a little. Sure it's kind of a big deal since I don't use my real name - I never have! Itachi didn't even know my name, only Konan and my Manager do and they both have done so well keeping it a secret that most people are beginning to think that Day is my real name even when being told its a stage name. At this point he could have asked for anything - a secret sex tape, nudes, a lock of my hair, sex, anything! But my name?

"Well? What will it be, Day?"

I don't want people knowing my last name. I can't let them know it. I promised my father I wouldn't let the public know, and I don't even want to be associated with him! But if I don't get those photos...at least one of them...

"M-my name? Why would you want that, yeah?

He doesn't respond to me, he just gives me a vacant look. I don't see a scheming plan or mischievous glint in them - this guy is seriously confusing, but it doesn't seem like he wants to cause me any harm.

"Deidara..."

He nods and whispers the name, moving it around his tongue almost like he's tasting it and then leans in closer to me, "And?" He asks. That's the part I really worry about though. My mouth is dry and my breathing uneven, "I... I just can't say it."

"Why?"

He doesn't sneer or hassle me, he doesn't even bring up how much those pictures could benefit me. He just asks why. Maybe he's not as bad as I think? Or maybe he is and he's just toying with me. "I promised my father I would keep it a secret if I became a model..."

Sasori let's out a breath and stands up straight, "Well I guess getting to know your first name is good enough..." He looks down and the camera mumbling.

Is that all? Was that really enough? I could have just given him a fake first name and then the father bit! Deidara you're so stupid!

"However..."

Ah shit.

He steps back and holds his head high in a snooty matter, "if you want these pictures and are not going to give me your full name, you're going to have to do something else for me!"

Of course I should have seen this coming, there is no way this guy could be anything more than scum. He's just out to get a scoop. Not only would the magazine highlight be: MODEL, DAY, GOES OUT OF HIS WAY TO PROVE FELLOW MODEL TO BE LYING CHEATER, BUT ALSO PROVIDES DETAILED SCOOP ON THE RELATIONSHIP, LYING AND DRAMA! All provided by Sasori in a new winning article he sold for a huge sum of cash to the highest bidder.

Anyway though, those photos would be getting out - in fact, why do I have to be the one who demands they be published? If I don't do as he says he would get nothing! Nothing for the photos and nothing from me - He would be foolish to do that!

I roll my eyes, "What do you want?" It's worth a shot to see if I can figure out whatever twisted motives he has.

"I want to date you."

Now here I am going to do the most reasonable thing that someone could do when being asked out by the man who has gone out of their way to make your life miserable. I slap him. And hard.

My face is red with fury and my toes are curled. How dare this jerk ask me out! He harasses me and stalks me day and night and tries to bribe me with bad photos of my ex to date him! He's so full of bullshit!

Sasori turns back to me and I can see the forming red mark on his face... But I can also see a face that looks dead serious. This guy is really doing it. He's asking me out! Sasori takes out his phone to show me an old text to my number

+1 (555) 545 071 to (555) 545 031

:Itachi is cheating on you. Look into it.

My eyes bug out of my head. I remember getting that text, after I received it I did as it said and I found out he was indeed cheating on me. "That anonymous text was from you..."

Sasori's eyes glanced to the side and he didn't say anything.

"It was you who told me he was cheating, yeah. You helped us break up..."

Part of me is angry because when I had first found out he was cheating I was so mad I cried about how I could have gone without having to be told by a stranger - or at least not knowing at all and continuing to think I had the perfect relationship with the perfect guy - that dream world could have lasted a moment longer. Part of me is excited it was Sasori who was my informer and that in a way, he's not out to make my life one hundred percent miserable. He went out to help me. Right?

Sasori clears his throat and I can not see the uneasiness in his eyes from my current state of silence. He's practically just announced he has a crush on me with the fact he's asked me out. But is that really what he wants? Is this what I want?

Just because I maybe have a itty bitty little crush on him, he did one good thing for me for my benefit or his own I'm not sure and he's basically saying he likes me back, does that mean I'm obligated to say yes? Say yes to my feelings and to his needs? To what the public may want?

If you think I'm going to say yes, you're right.

And if you actually believed that, you're a moron.

"No I will not date you."

The brief widening of Sasori's eyes tells me he was not expecting that. This makes my stomach turn, what was he thinking? That if he became my knight in a ratty old car and camera around his neck, that I would fall for him? Yes that's right - I can't forget that for all we know he could only want to date me for insides scoops, to make that goddamn sex tape, free access to photos and my fame. I can't forget that. At this point in my career I have no friends. Other than Konan and Pein that is.

I'm sorry pitiful-crush feelings, I have to turn you down with logic. If I started a relationship with the bane of my existence what good could really come? The cons over weigh the pros here and I have to be smart. My heart means nothing, only my brain does.

"You don't want the photos?" Sasori finally asks incredulously waving the camera a little, eyes still wider than usual.

I sigh, "Of course I want the photos, yeah, and I am actually thankful that you told me about Itachi cheating on me but..."

"But?" He asks leaning into me a little with his head cocked to the side.

I push him away. Of course he wouldn't get it. In his mind he's done nothing wrong, he knows nothing of what I've gone through and the feelings he's made me reconsider for the glossy pages I once loved.

"I can't trust you Sasori and I don't think I ever could." I mutter keeping my eyes on that stupid camera "you've made a life for yourself profiting off my misery." Sasori doesn't say anything, but I can see his grip on the camera tighten and hear the sound of his mouth gape a little. It's almost as if he wants to tell me something but he won't. "At this point you should know how much trust can mean to not only to me as someone famous, but also me as a human. Do what you want with the pictures and with my name, I'm going back to my house, yeah."

I turn away from him and I see Konan looking at me anxiously at the door before running up to me. "Deidara, are you okay? What did that jerk say?"

My eyes feel heavy as I give her a blank look, "I don't feel like going out anymore." As soon as I say that Konan whips around to face Sasori and I can see her giving him the finger before taking me inside.

I'm not sure how long Sasori stayed out there for but a couple hours later when I peeked out the window, he was gone.

And that kind of hurt.

* * *

did u get the phone numbers? no? ok. i would say I'm sorry if deidara was rude to you while reading and ur feelings are now hurt, but I'm not.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been fours days since that day. He hasn't returned, only a couple well know tabloid vans have driven by to peek though the metal fence surrounding my home. One vehicle in particular however has driven by, some black car with tinted windows, and this person never getting out.

I've had no reason to leave my house so maybe they are really beginning to think I left for a trip in Tahiti. Konan told my manager about what happened and had canceled all my upcoming events for the next two weeks. He's frustrated since I've already taken time off after breaking up with Itachi and being hounded everywhere I go.

This rainy weather suits my mood perfectly.

I've honestly thought about quitting these past few weeks. My father was right, becoming a model was going to be a huge mistake. I was too weak - am too weak - and now am being eaten alive by the industry.

I could say 'Hey! It's been four days and DEIDARA is not plastered on everything that could have celebrity gossip." Like my once precious magazines. So it appears Sasori hasn't done anything malicious with his new information - yet.

Yesterday however Itachi made it public he was only dating me as a publicity stunt and was never gay to begin with.

At least, that's what he should have said.

He actually worded it like he was doing me a favour. To make me popular because he felt so bad for me for some reason. He mocked about how he had to call me 'Day' and refused to tell him my real name - like I didn't trust him and of course being my boyfriend made him obligated to know it. The magazines and the Internet are all smeared with how generous Itachi was. How I was the one using him and that it was no wonder he wanted some girl action since I gave him none.

I fool around on google and see that I am worth more that he is, I make more money than he does, I rank more attractive than he does, and I generally have more money than him. All earned on my own without a wealthy fathers' help. I just have the worst fan ranking in the model world right now, and that might lead me to losing clients, money, and my fame. Which to be credited is already pretty much gone.

But to him, I was the one who needed his help.

He stripped me of all the fans I had and tore my confidence to shreds. But he wasn't the only one. Sasori is at fault too. I have been stomped to the lowest level of fine dust as recall seeing his plop of red hair in the audience where Itachi came out about our relationship. He's back to work I see making my life miserable and my stomach is a pit of swirling vipers.

None of those photos of Itachi ever made surface. It seems Sasori only had them to get at me and get what he wanted. Even now it seems they would have been pointless with how Itachi came out and pushed over our relationship and still came out the victor. The good guy.

Did I mention how he was able to spill about all my habits he caught onto and tell them to the public. How much he despised my constant 'yeahs'. I don't even do that. How my hair falls out and gets on everything. Even how I would use hi hairbrush. It's a stupid hairbrush! How when I'm nervous I click my tongue. How gross my mirror is since I wipe my makeup on it. Where am I supposed to wipe it? My clothes? No way! And apparently I take the longest showers which is 'suspicious' and 'bad for the environment'. I have lots of hair to wash!

I'm pulled from brooding thoughts at a loud thumping at my door. Whoever it is, it sounds urgent. I rush downstairs, but creep up to the door carefully before peeking in the peephole to see a wet and panting Sasori who is shielding his camera under his jacket. I can see behind the gate surrounding my house is his junky car and that he must have climbed over the already high fence again...and landed on his knees as i can see they're covered in mud.

I need to get a higher fence if he's going to keep climbing over - even in the rain.

My observing him is cut short by more vicious pounding on my door. I could be cruel and pretend I'm not home - "Deidara I know you're home! I need to talk to you right now!" Or maybe he really knows I'm home and I can be known as the jerk who let another jerk freeze in the rain.

I let out a sigh since this does sound urgent, so I open to door and I have honestly never seen this guy look so happy before. I didn't think he was capable of such expressions. Before I can do anything though he throws himself at me and presses my face to his damp chest. I fume as my eyes go cross and I can see my nose is pressed right against that stupid camera.

I shove him away and look him square in the face, it seems during that hug he was able to compose himself and is now looking like he has something important to say. "What do you want Sasori?"

"Sasori? What happened to being called Danna?" He pouts dramatically for a moment. "I thought we had a deal."

"Y'know, you showed me the pictures, but I haven't gotten them yet, yeah..."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah... I guess you're right. Do you still want them?"

"They'd serve me no real purpose now since it's all out in the open, but sure. Go to your little photo customer and let them have at it, Danna." It may damage his rep now to the public to know he did such lewd things in public.

Sasori nodded but grunted roughly though and then abruptly walks past me into the foyer and closes the door before taking a deep breath and grabbing his camera from his chest and begins surfing through photos. This guy has absolutely no manners. It doesn't take him long to find what he's looking for and to shove the camera in my face, way to close to my face that I'm once again cross eyed. I take the camera from him and hold it at a good distance to see another photo of Itachi (from what I can tell) having a secret meeting out in a semi-public place with some strange looking man. Strange indeed. He's got green hair and sunglasses on and - "Deidara go to the next one." and I'm look at the next picture now I guess...

The strange man is handing over an envelope to Itachi and Itachi is sliding a discreet bundle of money to the man. What kind of transaction is this and why is it so urgent to me? Is this another scandal Sasori could give me to mess Itachi up since I turned down the last one that ultimately failed, all in exchange for a date? How pathetic. Paparazzi sure are needy.

I chew my thumb while looking at the photos some more. "Sasori, you're going to have to explain these to me, it's not as straight foreword as the photos of him getting sucked off, yeah."

He plops down on the floor with his back against the door and sends me a signal that I should sit down and join him. He should have taken my money when he had the chance, he's obviously not used to the thing called 'furniture', and moves about till he is comfortable.

"Itachi isn't done with you." He finally spits out. "From the beginning he was out to destroy you. When he talked about helping you on that show yesterday, he was lying more than you would think.

Destroy me? "What are you talking about, yeah?" Why doesn't he just send someone to cut me up then?

Sasori grabs the camera from me and surfs through some pictures more, "In this industry, you are his biggest competition. If he gets rid of you he's number one and on top."

I grumble and look at my knuckles, "Well he's certainly succeeded..."

"Not entirely he hasn't. You still get more work than he does." Sasori then snaps up and shows me more pictures of the green haired fellow, every photo is marked with a date on the bottom varied from two months ago to a year, all in locations I'm sure I have been in. All in within the timeline of me dating Itachi. "This guy has been following you, he's a hired paparazzi, spy, stalker - "

"You mean like you, yeah?"

He bolts up and stands in front of me, I can see something of anger or just pent up frustration in his face as his eyebrows are furrowed and his nostrils are flared, "I've never sold a picture of you in my life!" He's quick to bite his tongue, literally that is, I can see it clamped between his teeth.

I look up at him dumbfounded. What does he mean he hasn't sold any pictures of me? I can see him following me and taking photos. In the crowd of paparazzi, I have never seen them without a blob if red hair. Does he think he can blame a career of ruining me and invading any sense of privacy on some weird friend of Itachi? If he hasn't sold any of the pictures he's taken of me, why has he gone so long without correcting me when I've accused him.

Before I can even ask what he means he looks down at his, "Earlier this week you confirmed my suspicions." Eyes still avoiding my gaze.

His suspicions? He really needs to spit out what he's trying to say, so far he's not winning me over to get an inside scoop - if that's what he trying to do.

"..."

He mumbles something but I didn't quite catch it, "Excuse me, yeah?"

"...Deidara..." he says a little bit louder, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

And it's a little better, but lets try this once more, "What?"

"Deidara Katsuya..."

My eyes see red and I can see him physically squirm. My body reacts before my brain and I jump up, my hand colliding with the door beside his head making a loud thump startling him but not making him scared - more taken back. Its Almost as if he didn't think I was capable of raising my hand to someone. "How do you know my last name? Did you go do some spy work yourself? What is this now, blackmail? You sick freak, yeah!"

"I think it would be best if we could talk this over at my place."

I send him a nasty glare.

"I mean, I have stuff there that would explain things better. For all of this."

Ok. Crank out the super glare, as he just gives me his deadpan Sasori look. When I thought my life couldn't get any worse, I'm pretty much getting blackmailed into going to his house. "Fine, lets go to your place, you've already got blackmail on me."

I grab an umbrella, phone and keys and we both head out the door. On our way to his red car, I hold the umbrella close to me so Sasori can't squirm under, but it's not like he tried though. He's gotten oddly distance since yelling at me about not selling the photos he takes of me.

He sure is going through a lot to be my personal paparazzi. What really gets me though now that I think about it, is what he said about wherever I (and consequently him as well) went, that the green haired man went as well? How could I not notice GREEN hair but I can easily see red when I'm not even looking for it.

This silly crush needs to end.

But I'm torn, is Sasori on my side or not?

* * *

im excited for the next chapter. u is gonna learn about our sassy boy. ps thanks for the reviews, you is all cool cool cool


	4. Chapter 3

The drive there was quiet and the air was thick. Sasori didn't even spare me a glance, but I could see him twisting and grinding the steering wheel cover anxiously. What was he anxious for? I'm the one who she be anxious on the fact I'm going to be in my stalkers territory and there might be a chance of either me getting killed or turned into a sex slave.

Being in the car with Sasori however, I actually feel safe. Not like, 'hey I trust this guy' safe - more like he isn't a 'psycho driver like Konan' is safe. That's a plus. I don't think I've see such safe-yet-not-Pein-slow ever.

As we keep driving I can see the streets getting dirtier and more run down. Not to absolutely repulsive standards, but I thought he would at least be able to afford more on what he should make from being part of the paparazzi. Although, he's always there wherever I go... And he did say he doesn't sell my photos. Oh god what does he do with those photos of me? Oh god oh god oh god. I don't feel safe in this car anymore. All feelings of safe went out the garbage bag back side window.

We suddenly pull up to an apartment parking lot and Sasori gets out without saying anything, he only gives me a quick glance. If that was his 'come hither' look, it wasn't very good. I take a deep breath and get out as well as I follow him. Now I'm not stupid being in this situation, I make sure to dial 91 on my phone first. Who knows what this sick freak is up to.

As we get to his apartment he looks around carefully first. Our eyes catch and I guess he could see the confused look on my face, "For your benefit, it would probably be best if that Zetsu wasn't following you."

"Zetsu?"

He nods and goes to unlock the door, "Zetsu is the green haired man in the photos and the guy that follows you everywhere." He sounds...angry? Why - he does the exact same thing as that Zetsu guy!

"Hypocrite.." I mutter under my breath. I think Sasori heard me but he chose not to say anything and just clicked his teeth loudly and proceeded to grind them.

We still haven't entered the apartment yet, what's the hold up? "Uh, Danna?"

He made a weird noise and buckled at the waist so fast his head hit the door, all as soon as I said Danna. However he quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Deidara, please don't freak out." I didn't get to answer him and really chose not to since he was finally opening the door...

But 'freak out'? Freak out at - OH GOD.

As I expected he doesn't have a lot of furniture, but the house it very small, and very clean and neat. But honestly, how could you get messy in the first place while owning literally nothing but photos of me. Well, I assume those labeled photos albums are full of photos of me. As I walk in with Sasori following me, I can see that there are Pictures of me are on the fridge as well, and the wide variety of fashion magazines of varying dates on a bookshelf can only mean he collects only the ones that have me in them. I can see a couple of dolls that look like me too, I wonder if they're homemade? They actually look a little familiar... and no not familiar because the look like me!

I walk up and grab a couple of the magazines and suprise suprise, my suspicions are correct. I'm either on the cover or indeed featured in it. I hear a door close and turn to see Sasori walking back into the room with new clothes on. He moves towards a calendar and starts marking some stuff on it before walking over to a filing cabinet - oh god he has a filing cabinet. He bends down and pulls out a bunch of folders, about fifty and puts them on the counter and sits on one of the bar stools and begins surfing through them.

"Make sure you put everything back exactly where you found it."

He's on a mission. I put both magazines on the shelf where I had found them and step back to have a look at them all. "I had no idea I was in so many fashion magazines, yeah. Wow..."

"Three times as much as Itachi." Sasori grunts still looking at the folders, sorting them into piles of probably useless for this situation and useful.

Looking back at all the magazines, I can't help but feel a swelling of pride of how far I had actually gotten. The fact I'm three times ahead of Itachi helps too. Even if he were to wreck my reputation and make me look bad, he has a long way to catch up. It's a good thing I started modeling so young. I can't believe I've been doing this for six years now, I was only sixteen when I dropped out of school and left home.

Speaking of school... A book on another book shelf catches my attention. Is that one of my schools yearbooks? On the spine of the book in gold lettering is the year that I dropped out of school! I quickly grab it, look in the grade eleven section and indeed I see a photo of me looking as fabulous as ever. How I had no friends makes no sense... Wow my hair was short - wait no! I'm mad and confused right now!

"Sasori why the fuck do you have one of my schools yearbooks?"

He doesn't answer me but it hits me, my last name is in this year book! My whole name! That must be how Sasori knows my name!

I quickly run to him and slam the book on his hand that was resting on a closed folder. "Sasori, answer me!"

He is slow to meet my gaze and has a good clamp on his lower lip with his teeth. When it does meet I give him my best glare, making him sigh. "You weren't the only one who went to that school."

He went to my school? Then why does he only have one book? Unless - he only got the one for the year he graduated? I grab the book and quickly begin surfing through the Graduate photo section, and it doesn't take me long to find a mop of red hair on a young man as it's alphabetical order - he's apparently Sasori Akasuna. Tired, dull, brown eyes burning into the camera that just look so sad. "I-I didn't know you went to the same schools as me, yeah..." I mutter slowly lowering the book back to the counter.

Sasori doesn't say anything at first and just looks at the book sadly. "No one knows I went there, no one ever paid attention to me." He looked up at me with a small smile, "We had some classes together y'know?"

My stomach is beginning to hurt. I feel sick, this couldn't get any worse.

"I had the biggest crush on you back then. Being a grade above you, it broke my heart moving into high school first and leaving you behind."

Yeah that's one way to make me feel more sick, telling me you had a crush on me even before going into high school. Is that why he follows me around? What did he do? Follow me all the way out from the country to - ask me out on a date...

Sasori started laughing to himself, "I didn't want to ask you out the way I did. I had actually wanted to ask you to prom with me, I was so close to doing it. That is...until you..." Dropped out of school and left home to become a model.

If he hadn't become part of the paparazzi he could never have gotten close to me, not like any paparazzi has actually. There is always a distance, but there is a greater distance between fans and celebrities since the paparazzi push them out of the way. Oh god. All the photos in his apartment, he kept them. All his efforts to get closer to me he kept and didn't sell them, he even stuck to living a poor life for me. Also it's not like he could have asked me out while I was dating Itachi...

I raise a hand to my head to keep it held it up. The date on that photo where Itachi was cheating on me was the same date Sasori had sent me that text telling me he was cheating and to look into it. He didn't have the heart to show me the pictures then, but he couldn't stand back and let me continue being cheated on. Itachi wasn't the good guy, I wasn't the good guy - Sasori was the good guy.

I hear him clear his throat but he still doesn't look at me, "It took awhile to save up the money to get out here, you yourself must have been saving for a long time." Sasori...from school... Oh god. That's right, he was that weird kid who... didn't have any parents...

My hand goes right back up to my face, "Oh god!"

I feel like shit. One of the reasons I had left to be a model like that was because I had nothing. My father and I had a very rocky relationship since my mother passed and I had no friends, no one was interested in me - I was indeed a lot like Sasori. Some weirdo who was practically invisible. We always had art class together too, I can now remember that. I just now recall that mop of red hair. Every single year up until I left before he could..leave me behind again when he graduated. I feel so sick.

He laughs out again but this time looks more happy, "We'll I'm glad I got that off my chest, but the past isn't important right now. What matters now is what to do about Itachi and Zetsu."

I slam my hands on the table for the second time, "Itachi and Zetsu? Who cares about them right now?! Why didn't you tell me the day you brought me those photos, yeah?"

"Up until that point, there was no proof that you were Deidara. To everyone you were 'Day'. What did you want me to say? 'Deidara' oh my god I went to school with a boy named Deidara who looked exactly like you! His name was Deidara Katsuya though!' "

I can't answer him there. I probably would have hit him, yelled at him, stormed away and seriously never talked to him again. When I thought my stomach was a swirling pit of vipers before, this is worse - much worse. I accused him of so much. While he tried so hard to keep it all a secret, only until he found out who I was, then he -

He sighs loud, " I didn't even plan to ask you out when offering you the photos of Itachi, when I found out that you were indeed Deidara, I was so excited and it just... Happened. I'm sorry that I was completely out of line - but again, this is not important right now."

While I've been thinking he got all the folders set up and moved the useless one to the side and opened a few of the useful ones, "What you can see here is when I actually started documenting Zetsu following you." I finally nod and take a seat beside him. "At first I just thought he was a paparazzi but I slowly noticed he would get to places even before I could." He laughs. "And I thought I had gotten stalking you down to a T."

"I got suspicious so I followed him after you had gone home for the day of being with Itachi and noticed while you were at home, Zetsu had gone to Itachi's place and went inside."

He sits up and leans on his arm, "I Kept my eye on Zetsu for awhile more until I decided to follow Itachi. At first I had trouble following him, he good at avoiding the tabloids, but then he started to get either careless or maybe I just got better. It was then I started seeing him with multiple women, and then I caught him and took the photos."

It seems as though he's finished for now as he is now giving me his full attention. I'll take this as my time to pummel him with questions. I'm starting to get it, but some parts are still confusing me. "How does any of this mean he's out to get me?"

Sasori takes a quick nod, "Right. All those awful photos you thought I was publishing, were done by Zetsu who was hired by Itachi. During this time the paparazzi and tabloids couldn't keep tabs on Itachi since Zetsu was working to mislead them."

I think I get what he's talking about. "So it's like - a rise in bad me and a decrease in bad Itachi, yeah?"

Sasori that jackass gives me a stupid look. It looks like he thinking in speaking a different language. " Yeah, sure."

Looking in his eyes I get lost in thought again. Even when he tells me he had and still has a crush on me - and only a crush... I think more now and I see it as, no one would go as far as Sasori has unless they loved the person... Ohhh god. Hey wait! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore! It's more like a fluttering feeling now.

Sasori had started rambling again but I missed it, and I probably won't be able to pay attention unless I get this over with, "Sasori...Danna?"

It appears I've stopped him in the middle of him talking, but he's given me his full attention so quickly. I thought Danna was Master? So why is it whenever I call him it he ceases to think and acts like a mindless slave? Oh right...

"Are you in love with me?"

Sasori eyes widen, jaw goes slack and his face turns pink. This has to be the weirdest he's ever looked. Weird not as in bad, he's still really cute. More like, weird as in I've never seen anything like it and it's totally out of character. "Well?"

He slides his hand up to his face and grabs a pink cheek, "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, something has been eating away at my stomach since you stared talking about your past and well, when it occurred to me that you may love me is stopped hurting, yeah. So I basically went with my gut."

He raises his other hand to his face but this time starts rubbing his face roughly groaning. Is he embarrassed that he loves me? Why would he unless - right. I haven't said anything about liking him back, sure I kissed him once ON REFLEX. But I never said anything about all that he's done for me, how much he's given up, and just the fact he said he's liked me for many many years... And hasn't stopped once.

"Deidara I really REALLY think we should be focusing on Itachi right now -"

I grab his stupid handsome face, and when he has no time to react, I kiss him harshly on the lips. Not harsh like that one reflex time. That was full with excitement and gratitude. This one is harsh with passion and my goddamn feelings for him that I wanted to go away but are now apparently bursting from my chest and stomach.

I have to smile into the kiss though when I feel Sasori start to press back happily and when his slimy tentacle arms wrap around me pulling me into his lap. I relax my arms from his face and move them to his chest. I don't feel around or claw at his clothes, my hands just stay there happily resting there. This isn't a kiss of lust, unfortunately it's more a kiss of passion. I can't resist this bastard and apparently there is nothing I can do about it. Wonderful.

After what doesn't seem like hours like most people describe it, but more like a couple minutes, we pull away from each other. I've never seen Sasori so happy in my life, his eyes are hazy and dreamy Is dreamy faced - if that's a thing. He looks hypnotized, or like a love sick puppy, and it's kinda really super cute. "I have dreamed of kissing you like that ever since I was young..."

Now, here I could kiss him again or whisper him sweet nothing's like a normal person. But it appears I must not be normal since I laughed in his face.

Not mean laugh.

Ok maybe a little mean.

But after he gives me a dumb look I realize I have to fix this. Kisses usually fix things right? A peck on his lips and he's a goopy looking again, this time I won't laugh though.

"So, are we like...y'know." He asks me rubbing my hand with his own. I'm for his sake, I'm not sure. It's actually a lot like last time - just cause a boy asks you out as is head over...sneakers for you, doesn't mean you have to say yes. This time though I don't have to stop my stupid feelings down till theyre gone. I now know that I do indeed feel something for this man. However I still have to be careful.

"Danna...I'm not sure." He gives me a over the top pathetic look, making me sigh. "But at this point I can tell you that I do like you a lot and don't feel bad about it anymore."

The look on Sasori's face appears to be happy with my answer and presses out noses together, "I can't believe the great model Day and Deidara Katsuya likes me!" He then gives a rather dorky laugh that makes it impossible for me to not roll my eyes. As much as I would love to coo at how cute he is, there are more important things to talk about now.

"Now Danna, what are we going to do about Itachi?"

* * *

hello losers. hopefully you all feel something for loser sasori. cheese pie was right, he is a nerd. its 4:30 am and I need bed soooo uh oh yeah so I'm planning a sequel to my first lemon fic, mile high club. Like a chapter one. so be excited for that after paparazzi is done.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasori and I aren't dating, but it sure feels like it. The kissing, good conversations, eating meals together and being close to each other all the time, but we're not dating. Yes I turned him down, but only because I can't be too boy crazy! I have to remember what's now going on with Itachi happened because I went out with him just because he asked. That and he's cute - I know that's not enough now. The outcome of me being a big stupid idiot now shows me that all I got from that relationship was a bad rep and a broken heart, and I can't risk that again. Even though Sasori is really sweet and super cute. It's also crystal clear he's crazy for me. Dammit I feel like a giddy school girl.

I also feel a little selfish getting Sasori involved in this mess. He's done so much in the sake of my name already, and here I am asking for more. Odd as it may be, he never fails to look really excited to help me. So am I not out of line?

If I keep a close enough eye on him, I can see what gets him all riled up. First of all is he cannot keep his hands off me, but not that I mind. His hands are either touching my hand, back, knee, or twirling a piece of my hair. Second is that he can't keep his eyes off me for long. He tries to hide the fact that he's looking at me by panicking and avoiding eye contact when I catch him. It's all-in-all pretty cute. Third is the constant kissing. It seems he's deemed it appropriate to kiss me whenever he feels like. It's not always on the lips or even my face, sometimes he just grabs my hand and kisses the back of it or even the back of my head when he hugs me from behind. Sasori does everything Itachi didn't - and I'm actually really loving it. Not to mention he's not scary-forceful like Itachi.

Sasori and I had already discussed what we were going to do about Itachi, and actually, it seems Sasori has been waiting and planning for the moment Itachi and I would break up. There is a lot we can do, Sasori has been dreaming to take Itachi down the moment we had started dating.

We have those lewd in public photos of Itachi that can be quite damaging, in fact, Sasori has his own collection of Itachi photos of him doing bad things. He also in a way interviewed me about the dirt of the relationship and I think I had a good amount of things to blab about.

I had talked about how controlling Itachi was, how much of a whiner he was, and how he would constantly put me down. In fact, at my house I still have a letter where Itachi wrote me about stupid I was and how I should have never left school to be a model. When I found that on my stove I was heart broken from how mean the man who was supposed to love me could be.

Itachi sure was a jerk throughout the relationship. I'm just glad I'm not a crybaby to whine and groan over hurt feelings. I will continued to be angered by the fact he's a piece of shit, and that he's being a lowlife. What really bugs me is that I can't forget the fact that Sasori thinks my life is is danger. Maybe he's just being over cautious? Sasori hasn't been wrong so far so it's quite concerning.

Speaking of him, I could hear Sasori grinding his teeth the whole time I talked about the relationship. When I was done he was also grumbling a lot about how the relationship was toxic pretty close to the beginning of it. It hurts to say, but now I have to agree. I was too blinded by the fact someone liked me, and th didn't appear to show up until after my growing wealth and fame, not to mention it wasn't a female!

Back to the unpleasant photos of Itachi, Sasori then brought them out and I got to see what they were. They're not terrible, but they sure aren't wonderful. They were pictures of things like littering, unflattering shots, throwing a drink on someone he was with, and looking rather angry when yelling at someone. The last two photo got to me though, it was the one of the someone getting yelled at - who was me - and one in particular of an angry Itachi with a hand raised and ready to hit me.

Cue more teeth grinding by Sasori. Possessive little geek isn't he?

Little geek I say as I've now seen what he's got of mine. He's kept everything I've ever thrown at him, all my photo shoots, his thousands of his self taken photos of me, homemade puppets of me, that fragrance line I worked with and he's video taped all my catwalks. Possessive geek indeed. To think I was once intimidated by him and saw him as this cool mysterious figure. Truth is, he's just a sad pathetic obsessed loser - and I still like him. Is that bad?

At first I didn't remember when Itachi hit me. I must have mentally glossed over it. However I do remember being hit now. Not to mention that it hurt and that I forgave him anyway. I'm better than that now, I'm a strong independent woman!

Man. Man...I'm a man...manly..man.

The interview Sasori gave me was taken in note form and to be saved for later in case someone really did want one. I am to study it and memorize it, but the photos were a given. Sasori had triples of them and was planning on keeping a set at his house just incase he ran into trouble and each a set to two different tabloid magazine companies. It seems Sasori is careful just like me, but now he's really got to be careful, who knows what Itachi could have up his sleeve.

The biggest thing however was the plan for me to go back to work. I had called up my manager Pein, and he sounded so excited that I was going back. Apparently this huge Japanese fashion designer named Sai was a big fan of me and was practically dying to get me in his show. The way Pein had said it seemed that he had to fight the guy off since he had already prepared me special outfits in particular to wear for the fashion show. I've heard of this Sai person, and I've seen his stuff - his work is incredible. Traditional yet modern, and very high fashion. Doing that catwalk would make a perfect comeback show and would be good to rub Itachi's face in!

Pein phoned Sai up and told him that I could do the show and then said to me that the man was overjoyed that I could be part of it all. The show is in three days , plans are all set, I'm looking fresh and well and an currently plastered all over the magazines with Sasori.

You heard me.

There are pictures of the two of us coming in my house, us walking together, driving together, and of course - the both of us walking inside his rinky dinky house. The title of the spread is: MODEL, DAY, WORKING TOGETHER WITH PAPARAZZI? OUT TO MAKE EVIL PLANS? PAYBACK? READ MORE PAGE 7!

They're all basically painting me out to be a horrible person, but the thing that bothers me is that I didn't even know I was being followed any of those days. I know I had been visited by that Zetsu fellow a few times at my own house, but I thought that he had left! Sasori was right to be careful - but it seems it wasn't enough.

What am I doing now though? Haha, you're cute. Totally not at my home with Sasori snuggling. This is a reflex, I swear. He just came back to my house after dropping off a set of Itachi photos and marched into my bed with me and fell asleep on top of me. I didn't even let him in! He just barged in using the key..that...I.. Gave him...yeah. I'm pretty sure that I'll kick him off me eventually. Pretty sure.

I look down at my chest to see him sleeping there so peacefully, he must be tired from all the work he's doing for me. But that death grip he has on me is now known to me as his 'possessive stalker' grip. I don't think I'll be able to shake him. He's taking all and any sort of affection he can squeeze out of me. Not that I mind... I'm quite cozy.

The more I look at him though the more I can remember about him and our school days. Especially when he has his glasses on. Well, they're not quite on at the moment, they're more smushed up his head and are in his hair.

Those dolls of me in his house were so familiar since I can now recall in school him making and calling them puppets. Our art teacher often raved on and on about Sasori's puppets and how he was literally a puppet master. I can also remember that one time someone (I'm still not sure) threw a paper ball at my head after I had talked to the teacher about how true art is fleeting. That stupid paper ball was huge an was actually a three page - small print - double sided essay on how true art wa l.

Yeah right, I burned that at lunch in the boys bathroom. Eternal my ass.

I reach down and take off the glasses and put them on the desk beside the bed. It would suck if one of us crushed them - even though he has contacts.

The last part of our planning together was that my manager had to know what was going on. I invited Pein and Konan both over and us four had a good discussion. Konan wasn't too happy that Sasori was in my house and I can't blame her based on all the smack over the year I've talked about him. So in the end I had to tell her in private what I had learned about him. Needless to say she wasn't too impressed so she punched me in the arm and then proceeded to hunt Sasori down to punch him in the gut.

He made me kiss him better. -insert grumpy face here-

Pein however was keen to abide by Sasori's warnings and has arranged that at Sai's upcoming fashion show there be police on duty in case something happens. They had both agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with our plan to dirty up Itachi's name. My stomach is doing flips waiting to see those cheating pictures all over the place. Oh I feel like an evil villian but Itachi is no Hero. Maybe like an avenger.. Saying that makes me feel angry for some reason..

But so is Konan, and she already got a sneak peek!

Sasori will go back out again tomorrow to sell more photos , In fact the bed is currently covered in multiple hundred dollar bills, and even more fifty dollar bills. Apparently we're going to be sleeping in the money of Itachi's misery.

I wonder if Itachi did things like this?

I run one hand through Sasori's hair and the other through a pile of bills to move them aside before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Itachi thought he could simply hire a paparazzi and take me down? I let out a sigh and snuggle down closer to Sasori to fall asleep.

Two can play at this game.

However, those magazines saying I'm planning something, working with the paparazzi purely to benefit myself? That I'm using him? I feel a lump in my throat as I look at the loser in life who loves me so much... I can take care of that tomorrow.

"Dei?"

"Yeah?"

I could feel him smile against my collar bone. "Goodnight" he sighed and allowed me to shimmy into a comfortable position. This is nice, and I could certainly get used to it on a regular basis, but we're certainly not dating.

I can feel a lump in my stomach as I remember the magazines talking about using Sasori for my benefits. I wonder how he feels about that? It hurts to look at this weird man and think that he would still be with me if he thought I was using him purely for my benefit. However he says he loves me... Is this what real love is like? I have to kick this into gear - I will take care of this tomorrow.

* * *

eww sorry for the bad mushy lame ending to this chapter. also the long time from an update cause this has been finished since the last chapter came out. lame chapter anyway yes of deidara blabbing like a love sick loser. should start picking up in the next two. bye losers.


	6. Chapter 5

The magazines were printed and put on shelves the next day. Not only that, the Internet is buzzing and Itachi has already made one public apology on twitter. His fans are cross with anger, people have dropped him from work for a time being and it's his time to hide in shame. This is too thrilling.

Turning the pages of my glossy magazine to see blurred out images of Itachi and refreshing the Internet pages to see completely different ones is heating me up. What really got me was that huge apology. Hot hot heat, I'm on fire.

I hopped on Sasori so fast and we indeed had an incredible make out session. Not to mention how good he kisses shirtless and wet! He just got out of the shower! shut up!

There was a recent tweet though from Itachi calling me out on recent photos being with Sasori - who is the paparazzi in working with - and sold those photos for my sake. The tweet read, '#DayDay if this is part of that plan with that red haired paparazzi you're with, it's cruel.' And it continued '#DayDay I'm sorry that your feeling were hurt, but if this was you, leave me out!'

Again he played victim and his fans were out to support him yet again.

But at the same time I can't deny it wasn't me or Sasori... Or that we had done it together. In a way he IS a victim and it IS my fault...So I'll just stay quiet - as usual.

The good thing is I had a plan in case he did this. The paparazzi are lined up outside waiting to see something from me, not to mention they know Sasori is still in my house from last night.

I've been given plenty of days to think this through. Sasori, albeit a little...geeky... Is absolutely perfect. He's kind, sweet and is by no means out to plot anything evil against me. We had a talk a couple days ago after another good make out session at his place about how happy being here to help me makes him. I've lost all feelings of loneliness, since I'm never alone now. And whenever Sasori whispers my name against my neck he sends shivers down my spine and yes, but I also can't help but smile till my face hurts when he still breaks into uncontrollable fits of giggles when I call him Danna. What a fanboy. I can't believe I used to be intimidated by this guy!

I'm going to do it today.

"Deidara?"

"Yes Danna?"

He's quick to dig his face into my neck to muffle his fanboy squeak and takes a few good breaths to recover, "I- I'm off. I'll see you later, ok?"

He straightens himself out and makes a break out the door. It's now or never - you can do this Deidara! Just treat it like one of those damn reflexes!

He's just made it down the stairs before I can catch him. "Danna wait!" He stops and turns around, but doesn't have much time to react before I leap on him, planting a big kiss on his lips. He kisses back briefly before realizing what's going on and pulls away to side glance at the group of paparazzi snapping photos and pressing themselves against the gate in struggled hopes of getting the best shot.

"Deidara!? - what are you - "

I shut him up with cramming my tongue down his throat. Not that he's pulling away, he's actually responding quite nice until -

"Deidara!" He pulls away hissing quietly, trying to prevent himself from becoming a pile of mush.

"Danna! It's going around I'm using you to get back at Itachi and I need to show them it's not true!" I can feel my face begin to burn. "I've thought it over and my brain is caught up with my heart, I can't hold it in much longer - Sasori I love you!"

He grabs me so fast and drags me into the house before pulling me to the wall and dragging me down on top of him. His back is against the wall and my face is pressed so firmly against his that I would say I'm cross eyed again trying to look at him, but I can't at the moment look him in the eye. When I do open them, what I can see is how beet red his face is and - how his tongue got in my mouth so fast! Yikes!

That kiss doesn't last forever though since he starts kissing my face all over. I don't think he's missed a spot, but certainly focuses on planting big painful ones on my cheeks. Its all fun until he grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Do you really mean it Deidara?"

I can see why he would need conformation. Here he should actually be trusting my words like how I've been trusting him since this drama all started - and there wasn't a lot of trust there if you haven't figured it out.

"Sasori." I grab the sides of his face and he lets my shoulders go, "I have been wary of people my whole life. In school, with my father, and I was stupid with Itachi and ended up learning a valuable lesson, yeah. I now know the bad guys from the good guys, and that you can't judge people on there appearances."

I take a deep breath before I continue on. "Since the break up I've been exceptionally cold yes, but now I know it was not only a good reason, but proved beneficial."

I felt Sasori cock his head a little in my hands and saw his confused look. Here goes nothing.

"Because I was able to think this through and use my brain, I was able to figure out that you indeed love me and that I-I don't have a petty crush... I really really do love yoooouuu..."

From all the times I've been rude to Sasori I deserve this...

He laughed in my face.

"Pfft - Who are you and what have you done with Deidara?"

Rude little shit. "I know we've only gotten to KNOW each other for a week but - "

Ouch! Sasori flicks my lip, "Wait, you've had a crush on me? For how long?"

"PETTY crush because I thought you were cute!" He flicks me again, "FUCK, I - uh."

"Did you have this petty crush while you were dating Itachi?"

I can't look him in the eye since I did admire him from afar, so I hit him. Besides, who says you can't look at cute boys while dating? For awhile the admiring turned sour when I was quickly being plastered all over the gossip entertainment for the stupidest things. Stupid as they may be, they really add up! Of course then I thought it was Stupid Sasori who was doing this, now I know it was that two faced Itachi and his hoodlum.

"It's not like it was a crush! I was just...an admirer... But trust me, when I thought you were the one making shit of my name, you were just a hot sleeze bag!"

When I look up, there is Smug-Sasori. He has made an appearance for the first time in awhile, I can see it on his stupid face. It's not fair his smug face is just as cute as his sweet or geeky face. In fact, he's been pretty composed during this. I was expecting crying and flailing about like a heavy hearted fangirl. "Am I really that attractive?"

How dare he be so haughty! Two can play at this game, I AM a PROFESSIONAL model after all - Looking fabulous is my job!

I press myself closer to him and I can tell I caught him off guard, but I keep my head down to keep up with my pursuit. Here it comes - I let out a throaty sigh and tilt my head away from him and quickly whip it up sending my hair over to one side of my head. One of my many sexy model faces in on too, my eyes a slightly slanted and my lips are ever so pursed and mouth ever so gaped.

However I'm not the only one gaping now. Sasori looks like he's about to burst his pants.

It's all in the eyes baby. A wise and fierce model once said to smize - or rather - smile with your eyes. It totally works! I'm so good at this, professional for a reason!

"Hey Deidara, wanna make out?

Oh great explosions - what the hell?

As if on cue he defends himself, "Well we haven't ever made out as boyfriends before so I just thought..."

Wait a second. Stop. Hold up. Freeze. Don't move.

"WHEN DID WE BECOME BOYFRIENDS?"

"Uh - When you said that you loved me?" Sasori says defensively taking a step back holding up his arms up. "Do you not want to be boyfriends?"

Pfft - Of course I want to be your boyfriend, stupid! But I'm not just going to come out and say it!

"You just assumed we were dating so fast. I take it back. I don't love you. Kiss my ass loser!"

Sasori quickly shoves me to the wall and his hands start roaming my body, my ass in particular. One other hand slides its way up my shirt pushing the fabric up. The last time I was touched like this was with Itachi and I shoved him off me so fast - and yet I'm letting Sasori have his way with me...and we're totally not even boyfriends!

I groan and the feeling of him touching me. Before another groan can come out, Sasori's mouth is on my own and we start kissing. It's not to say we haven't had fun make out sessions before, it's just this time he knows he can get away with so much more, and he's definitely taking advantage of that.

Ah well, rejecting him was fun while it lasted. I throw my arms at him and we're quickly on the floor of my foyer (yet again) but this time we're a tangle of limbs. His hands have taken off my tank top and are working on my pants while I'm working on his buttons - until a terrible loud noise enters out ears freaking us both out.

As we look to the right of us, it's of course, Konan. I should have known such a terrible noise could come out of her, yet here I am shocked. She doesn't have a good reason to freak out, it's not like... Oh right! Maybe it's because Sasori and I are undressing each other on the foyer floor like a couple of rabid hormonal teens.

Not to mention that to this day she's known none of my feelings for him, and hardly any of his feelings for me since I may or may not have skipped out on telling her when I told her about our past together. She's going to kill me. Or Sasori. Most likely Sasori. Konan loves me...I think...

As Konan rushes over and Sasori is quick to make a run for it. He's come to know what Konan is capable of and has realized not to stick around for long or he's going to get it. Forget being worried about what Itachi can do, Konan is the real scary one.

They go around and about from room to room until Sasori makes it back to the foyer, kisses me and runs out to his car.

Sad for him though, Konan followed him outside shaking her fist. Sad for Konan too. That large group of paparazzi are all still out there and are going to get some good shots. As Sasori starts pulling away to the gate Konan huffs and puffs beside me. Now here I can be consoling to her confusion and straighten this all out, or I can blow Sasori a kiss. I love Konan but I also apparently love Sasori so - kisses!

Se reaches up and wraps her hands around my neck, "You little shit! Explain yourself! What happened?!" But all I can focus on is that idiots trash-car being swarmed by the paparazzi once it leaves the gate and blush. I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't shown up?

I coul have gotten dick, that's what.

"Oh right, yeah. You. Konaaan noooo!"

She's still not impressed with me, and I SHOULD explain myself, but that fashion show is coming up and I still need to prepare for it. Maybe we can gossip while I exercise. I'm actually looking forward to blabbing my feelings about Sasori to Konan - god sometimes I feel so girly.

I wonder if he thinks we're dating still? I kinda hope so, Boyfriends with Sasori actually has a nice ring to it.

* * *

Wowowowwow yay they're boyfriends now! ok the fashion show is coming up next oh boy. also uh, ive made some references to twitter and such so far and uh I dont even know that site or how it works so forgive me if im doing it wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

It's the day of the fashion show and my stomach is in these happy loopy knots. Sasori escorted me as much as he could to the back stage, and we certainly didn't lack with kisses when we had to depart. It seems he's stuck with the idea we're dating, thank goodness. That title Boyfriend kept growing on me. Maybe it's because I keep reading it in my magazines that I'm becoming used to it. I gotta admit though, It's much nicer than calling Sasori my "Paparazzi Slave".

However It bothers me that Sasori looks so uneasy right now. It's my come back to fame! To a better life! And that dork gets to be in it! So I'm at a loss of why he would be so paranoid. I mean, I tried asking him, but all he could say was that something didn't feel right.

"No no Deidara," he whispered to me between kisses that prevented me from arguing with him. "Just do your best, keep your head up, and make me melt in my shoes."

"Yeah yeah, Danna. But don't be too frazzled during the show! I'll be watching you and when you're worried, I'm worried, yeah!"

He gave me a big last kiss and squeezed my hand before walking back to the main room so I could go back to the dressing room.

I really wish Sasori didn't have to go back out into the audience...

Because boy was he right to be uneasy...

"Hello Day!"

Ugh, I know that voice anywhere sadly. I didn't even get to make it to the dressing room! I turn to see Itachi and I feel awfully uncomfortable right now, and the aura Itachi is giving off isn't helping. He's not dressed like he should be if he were in the show. He's dressed in a simple black blazer and dress pants, and I'm sure he's here just to watch and be part of the crowd. How he got back stage and Sasori couldn't is beyond me. Itachi wasn't even invited and he's certainly not a VIP! Even if he was, his VIP would stand for: very important poser!

Gosh I'm funny.

"Hello Itachi, sorry that those photos were leaked, but that wasn't me, yeah. I sure wish it was though, that'd be a good burn on you."

I've been lying all my life. I'd have to say I'm quite a professional at it. However - professional or not -Itachi's face says he doesn't believe me.

However he instead sends me a rather ominous look and grits his teeth, he clearly wants to hit me. That would be a terrible idea since I would hit back, we'd get in a fight and die. Well... not DIE, but we'd sure be in a lot of trouble. A felony charge of assaulting a celebrity doesn't sound very good, but where both our reputations stand at the moment, the proper authority might agree when I tell them Itachi hit me first. No favoritism hopefully. Unless its favoritism for me.

"Ah yes, I see. Anyway Day, I'm not in this show," Well no shit genius. "but I do look forward to watching your little 'comeback'." He says with a sickly sweet smile before taking his leave and...ah hell I don't trust him! I better send Sasori a text that Itachi came back here...

*** Itachi is mad about the pictures. he came back stage to see me

*** Are u ok?

*** im fine but I don't trust him

*** right. i'll keep an eye on him. good luck!

*** thx. :heart: u danna

*** :heart: :heart:

"Alright models! Get ready to go! four minutes left! Four minutes left! Line up!"

I put my phone away in my bag and took a deep breath and run to my place in the line up of models. Ten girls and fifteen guys. It's a pretty big show, perfect for my coming back into the fashion scene. The clothing is pleasing on the eyes too, black is great. I've been in multiple shows where all you could do was sit there and question what was actually calle n.

Music blares over the runway and Sai makes his appearances and briefly talks about his work before more music plays and quick light show and video.

The director gives the first girl the go and she struts out of the back room and out onto the runway. I can't see her walk, but she's lovely and her outfit is on key - so she'll do great without a doubt. Work it girl!

One after another we start heading out, but before I get to take my leave someone approaches me from behind and puts their hand on my shoulder, "Day, you will do a wonderful job." It's Sai the designer. "You go show them a rocking performance!"

I smile and take a breath, it's almost my turn...

And now!

I step out and strut my stuff. I keep a straight face and my arms at my side, my walk is dead on and I know it. I'm a professional at walking in high shoes, so these flat forms are a cake walk. Walk walk fashion baby!

Once at the end I strike a pose and look at the crowd of paparazzi snapping my picture. Here the only thing on my mind now is that Sasori isn't in the photographer section, but in the guest section just sitting there. I find it humorous since it's probably killing him to not be able to take personal photos for his collection - like the little nerd he is.

Once I'm halfway back down the runway I see him sitting with Konan, his eyes are glued on me, but he doesn't look at ease that's for sure. Why does it have to be when he's uneasy I'm uneasy? It's not fair since I can't show it while at work. Dammit I told him not to worry me!

After I make back behind the runway I'm quickly ushered to a changing station to put on my next outfit. I myself am going to be walking four times, only three more times to go...

Each time I walk back I glance at Sasori, the second time I see him looking elsewhere cautiously, perhaps he's spotted Itachi? The third time he looks even more anxious, almost as if he's ready to jump up. Here I also take a chance and take a glance to the other side, where I see Itachi sitting there way too smug for his own good.

I'm rocking it out here. I bring him to shame! I'm a ten, he's a zero!

"Sally, George, Day! Last walk!"

The female model stomps down the catwalk, she's the one who walked first, and is still going strong. The next male model - George was it? He's going down now, and it appears I'm the finale.

The director looks at me and I nod at him. This is my last chance for redemption. I can't be shown up by these fresh meats! I can't let Itachi ruin my career! I am the top androgynous model!

I strut like I've never strut before, and I can hear the oohs and ahhs while doing it. I look fabulous in what I'm wearing, I'm walking like a Queen! Err... King. And since it's the last walk of the show, the audience is loud with their admiring of me, I'm on fire!

Once I make it to the end a very I stop and step back as cloaked man approaches the runway getting very close. Unfortunately It's either a hater of probably a craze fan of Itachi. Oh who am I kidding, I know who this creep is, it's his goon - Zetsu. Here I could get tackled, but he's carrying a pail with him, and anything could be in there, blood, vomit, feces, ink... and that's what concerns not only me.

Security guards jump up in an attempt to help me, but before they or the man has a chance to throw whatever the bucket held on me, Sasori is in front of me blocking most of the substance from getting on me. However it all happens so fast and the pain is all too real. It feels as if my flesh is burning so much that it's melting. What did this sick freak throw, fire?

Both Sasori and I are quickly on the ground screaming in agony. People rush to tackle the man, and others tackle Sasori and I, ripping off our clothes as fast as possible all the while being very gentle and cautious so that they don't get the burning liquid on themselves.

This pain is indescribable and the stench is overwhelming. It's like charcoal, metal and some sort of noxious gas. We're both carried back stage carefully and so fast -or at least what feels fast - and we're thrown into showers that the models can use.

The water feels incredible in comparison, but I can still feel the intense burning. All I feel is burn burn burn, and unfortunately Sasori probably feels the same. What the hell was thrown on us?

I finally open my eyes and look down at my arm to see what I felt - melted flesh.

I shake as I can see my once soft peachy skin is now raw half dissolved purple and red flesh. To make it worse I can still see it bubbling, or at least left over bubbled up flesh that has yet to burst. I can see a chunk of bone and that the flesh is falling off of and I can only choke in horror and turn my head to puke.

"Breathe, Day. Breathe. Medics are on their way. Breathe." People I've never seen before start telling me while continuing to hose me down with freezing water. They're trying their best to remain calm, but are not doing a very good job.

How the hell am I going to breathe? A chunk of my right arm has melted off! A chunk of my left hand is melted off! Sasori he -

"Where is Sasori?! Is he ok?" I scream hoarsely, Seriously about to hyperventilate.

If that liquid got on me and melted my flesh, Sasori was in the way and got hit with it more and and and -

"Breathe Day! He's uh - alright! Worse than you but he's alive! Just breathe!"

The pain comes back in a wave and I let out a howl. I can now hear Sasori screaming too, and it sounds so much worse. So many questions start spinning in my head like, Where did he get hit? The chest - Is it melting through to his lungs? His face - will it be gone the next time I see him? On his legs - will he ever walk again? What if he really dies from this and it's all my fault!

I'm snapped from my thoughts when I see Konan shoving useless people out her way, coming to me in tears and begging me to breathe - the ring of Sasori's strained screams in the background of course also catch my attention and block out anything else she managed to choke out.

"Konan - is Sasori ok?" I ask shakily, it would appear she's not the only one crying as I have now calmed enough to see that my own eyes have filled with tears.

She gives me a look that I don't want to see, "The acid got on his chest and most of his left arm and some on his right."

Chest melts to the lungs down to the heart... He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die.

"His chest looks bad, but I didn't see anything that shouldn't be poking out. His left arm though is pretty much gone."

It appears my breathing got worse since everyone around me started coaxing me into breathing properly again by deep breathing themselves. How can I focus on breathing when my boyfriend is melting from an ACID attack that was aimed at me, is in another room screaming his head off, and may or may not die? I could also go on about my pain and suffering, but the fuck with that, it doesn't matter as much as Sasori right now.

People happily run into the room shouting things about 'the people' being here. I can only hope these 'people' are here to save Sasori's life. By the time I can look again in the direction of the door, my head is spinning so much, but it's a fairly nice one. The last thing I can see is a group of medics in white hazard suits with special kits rushing towards the shower, here to I hope, save the day.

One of them approaches me and puts some sort of breathing mask on me. "Calm yourself, Sir." Again with the calm...Am I really not breathing? I sure feel like I am, and I...I feel sleepy... Why are they here with me they...should... Sasori.

* * *

cheesepie reminded me to update this oops. uhm yea just to say, I love itachi and zetsu, I really really do. I love all naruto characters. Also I'm sure some of you readers have seen the tragic results of acid attacks. I had to do some research on them so hopefully what i wrote was standard meeting. Only a few chapters left. I have decided to let you losers have a say if you want a lemon at the end for not, so leave a review. See you next time in the hospital!


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up in a hospital bed, the room was very white and very empty. I was apparently out for a few days, and while out I had received multiple surgeries. The doctors didn't even wait for me to wake up once to ask if I wanted to go through with any of them, or if I had I don't remember doing so.

I guess I shouldn't complain though since if I had been conscious, I would have said yes. Or at least pestered them into taking me to see Sasori. Speaking of Sasori, I have yet to see him at all. They won't even talk to me about him, the only thing they can say he's 'Okay' and 'sleeping'.

Okay and sleeping could easily mean he's in a fucking coma, and might never come out.

When I look down at my injured arms, yes arms not arm, anyway apparently both were injured not just the one. Way to pay attention to the moment and realize both arms were melting, Deidara. The acid apparently hit one arm elbow up, and the other arm was elbow down. I can't see anything since the bandages, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to see them otherwise. I can't move either arms without being in severe pain, and the bandages prevent a lot of the movement.

I'm still under quarantine though so I don't get many guests. Konan got to stop by in a white bodysuit briefly and told me that she doesn't know anything about Sasori, just that he's in isolation too, but even more restricted than me. Trust me, that's not too comforting. However she did get to bring me some magazines and my laptop that I can't use unless I type with my feet. Of course they all had to be disinfected, but at least I have some sort of access to the outside world.

I got to see all the articles about me, and got to see some photos of the event. They were limited since the police confiscated a lot of the film to make a claim against Zetsu and take him to court. Another lot I would assume has just been banned from publication since its too graphic. That's not enough for me though since the last update on it was that Zetsu was merely a 'hater' or a 'craze fan' and was out to get me. Which - if Sasori was well - could tell the truth on how he was hired by Itachi, and how this is certainly Itachi's fault. I mean, Sasori convinced me pretty quick so I can't see why he couldn't convince the police or even the courts.

I knew though. I knew Itachi was too smug that day for his own good.

Speaking of Itachi this time, his sympathy tweet almost made me puke. His heart reaches out to Sasori and I? Yeah right. I'm sure he's hard as fuck off my misery and is jacking off to it every little moment he gets.

The more I look in my glossy magazine, the more the pictures don't help. I feel more sick knowing how much of the acid got on Sasori, and I can see most of it in the photo. Well, I can see a portion of his mutilated arm and that's not comforting. I guess I am thankful they don't publish ridiculous graphic material, as I really don't think I could handle it. I would have liked to see at least a blurb or a mention how Sasori is a hero and what a brave thing he did, but alas no. Just how my recent boytoy got involved and he was critically injured. But I guess in the end he's not just a hero. He's my hero.

Sasori went in to another surgery today. He's had at least six now and I'm planning to go in for my third one any day now. He's been in the operating room for a long time now, but I'm most excited since the doctors told me that I may get to put a hazard suit on and walk down to see him from behind glass.

How romantic, right? My only greatest hope is that he isn't dead by the time I actually get to see him. Oh! Another good thing would be that I could even go into the room. Maybe even...touch his hand. Well, as romantic as that would be to hold your injured lovers hand, there is always the idea he might not have hands since the acid melted them off. At least leave me the left hand - not that that means anything! I think Sasori is left handed, that's all. Or ambidextrous... Whatever man! Leave me the left hand, damnit!

So here we are, back again looking at my stupid arms. Am I considered plastic now since I got cosmetic surgery? Will I be left with hideous scars? Will I ever work again? DO I ever want to work again? Honestly no, when Sasori is all better I want to scoop him up, run far far away, and kiss him forever. Ugh how mushy. However If I did that, wouldn't Itachi win? Everything Sasori and I fought for, down the drain? My dream of being model, shattered?

Yes. I guess I'd have to ask Sasori first, he is my boyfriend after all... Right? He won't break up with me after this will he? I wouldn't blame him if he did, however I sure hope he doesn't. I would really really like to kiss him forever.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short. Would you believe I just typed shirt eight times in a row to get 'short'? iPod. pls.

any way uh I felt bad leaving the last chapter off like that and the next chapter was taking too long so here is a shirt chapter and im not changing that fucking shirt to short. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
